


Psiren's Call

by PaperFox19



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Clara was Trisha Elric’s sister, and when she died she took her nephews Ed and Alphonse in and began teaching them alchemy and the art of being a thief.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Psiren’s Call  
  
Clara was Trisha Elric’s sister, and when she died she took her nephews Ed and Alphonse in and began teaching them alchemy and the art of being a thief.  
  
Chap 1  
  
It was a sad day for Clara, she had learned her sister Trisha was dead. She came out to the service and saw her man Hohenhime was nowhere to be seen. What she did find was her two darling sons, alone and sinking into a pit of despair.  
  
When she came to them, the two had a look of confusion and began to cry. “Mommy?” they rushed at her and hugged her. “Mommy!” they cried, it broke Clara’s heart. It was true she and her sister looked alike, it was similar to how Ed and Al looked alike.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m not her, but you won’t be alone anymore,” she took the boys in. She taught them how to use alchemy, since they had a talent for it. Edward was definitely more skilled, he honed his skills to the point he could use alchemy without a transmutation circle.  
  
Alphonse still needed one but he learned Clara’s art of transmutation and got alchemic circles tattooed on the back of his hands.  
  
This wasn’t all she taught them, she showed them that she was a thief. A famous one at that and she helped trained their bodies to be fit and agile. It wasn’t like she forced them into it either, they both wanted to get stronger, they had a plan.  
  
They wanted the philosopher stone to help bring their mom back. So they wanted to get stronger and more skilled to help their search. They used their thief personas to steel data and research on the stone, but everything they found kept pointing to the military.  
  
-x- Time Skip-x-  
  
Edward and Alphonse are 16 and 15, they have gone off to Central, to gain more data on the philosopher stone. Clara was proud of them, they were great thieves and even greater alchemists. She gave them both a similar costume to hers, and gave Alphonse his own deck of cards.  
  
Edward pulled off a few heists and with the profits he set them up in an apartment building. “Here we are bro, Central place of the alchemist exam and the biggest library ever.”  
  
“You think we will find the data for the philosopher stone?”  
  
“Yeah, the philosopher stone is the heart of an homunculus, without it there’s no way we can bring mom back,” Edward said, and he pulled out a photo of the whole family and set it on the table.  
  
“We could go find dad, maybe he could help?”  
  
“No!” he hit the wall. “He left us, didn’t even come to mom’s funeral, he hasn’t been apart of this family in a long time, we don’t need him anymore.”  
  
“I know dad hurt you Ed, but he’s still our dad,” Alphonse said trying to console his brother. “But your right we have Aunt Clara so it’s our job not to make her worry.”  
  
“So let’s move at sunset.” The two staked out the library, Alphonse had an amazing memory he analyzed the building and where the cameras and security sensors were located. He knew the more secret records were kept in the back of the building, exclusive to anyone except state alchemists.  
  
“You got the layout bro?” Ed asked and Alphonse smiled. He got a blank piece of paper and touched it with his right hand, the paper was imprinted with a schematic the whole layout of the building. “Amazing as always little brother!”  
  
With the setting sun casting a dazzling glow across the sky, the two got ready. Both boys stripped naked, revealed their glorious and sexy bodies to the light of day. Alphonse blushed a little seeing Edward’s naked body, he found himself getting hard.  
  
Edward noticed his brother’s hard on. “Still as cute as ever,” he pressed his naked body into Alphonse’s back his hands came around and began massaging his naked body. His right hand moved caressing his slim stomach and chest. While his left hand moved down to caress his cock.  
  
“Oh Ed!” the little brother moaned bucking his hips in pleasure. He began pumping Alphonse faster and faster until he came. He shot his load all over Edward’s hand.  
  
“You’ve gotten really big down here Al, at least 7 inches.” He said massaging his brothers softening length.  
  
“That’s nothing compared to you big bro,” his hand came back to caress Edward’s cock, even soft the boy was 9 inches, aroused he was a glorious 10. The huge manhood slid between his cheeks and Alphonse moaned.  
  
They started having sex with each other a year ago, Edward not only topped but he let his brother pop his cherry as well. Alphonse loved getting taken, he felt so one with Edward when they were joined he never wanted it to end, it got to the point he often didn’t sleep peacefully unless Edward filled him up.  
  
As much as he wanted to get taken, they had a job to do and he had to be on his game. He turned around and kissed his brother. “Let me help you out big bro!” he slid down to his knees and took Ed’s cock into his mouth, he started sucking taking in more and more each time. He let his tongue flick the underside as each delicious inch filled his wanting mouth.  
  
Edward moaned as his little brother worked him with his hot mouth. “Oh man it’s been awhile since we did this, but not easy doing it on a train!” he moaned out, and he fisted his blonde locks as he felt his release boiling over. “Alphonse!” he cried as he came, shooting his thick man milk into his brother’s mouth.  
  
Alphonse drank him down and not spilling a drop. He pulled off Ed’s cock just in time to see him lick his cum off his hand, causing the younger male to blush. Now that they were both relaxed and clear headed that got dressed in their Psiren attire, they both wore skin tight body suits and put on their masks.  
  
To be continued  
  
Preview  
  
Chap 2 Their First Meeting  
  
The sneak in the library only to get caught by some soldiers, but after Ed and Alphonse make quick work of them they think they are in the clear. When a state alchemist is called to capture them, but is the Flame Alchemist ready to handle the older of the Psiren twins!  
  
End preview


	2. Their First Meeting

Chap 2 Their First Meeting  
  
The two moved roof to roof avoiding any contact in the street. They slipped into the library thanks to Edward’s alchemy, he was good at making doors and exits, made for a fast escape, or an easy entry.  
  
They went to the private wing. “Do your thing bro,” Ed said and Alphonse pulled out his deck of cards, he scattered them, the cards resting on the books. Using alchemy he began to copy the information in the books and store them in the cards. Edward began browsing other books, he was a speed reader so he could look over things quickly and deem them useful or not.  
  
-x-  
  
Outside the patrol was met with none other than King Bradley. “Evening Sir!” they saluted.  
  
“Good evening gentlemen, I was wondering how things were going?” he said and the men relaxed.  
  
“Everything is fine sir,” they said and he gave them a stern look, but soon smiled.  
  
“Is that so I thought I saw some sparks coming from the library,” he said passively, the men tensed up.  
  
“We’ll check it out!” they ran off to investigate. Bradley smirked. “Good we can’t have rats scurrying about!” he said darkly, his ultimate eye shining through his patch.  
  
-x-  
  
The Elric brothers heard the footsteps, and they were only half way done. “I need more time,” the younger brother said, and Ed nodded. “Keep going I’ll deal with them.”  
  
Edward created a wall behind them, the soldiers spun in shock and Ed sprung out. With a clap he channeled his alchemy and the wall sprouted hands and took hold of them. “Shit!”  
  
He used alchemy and broke their guns. “There now, don’t go anywhere!” he raced back to his brother.  
  
“We got incoming, we need to move!” they had less time than they thought. Bradley cut the men free, they called for back-up, not only more soldiers but assistance from one of the state alchemists.  
  
Alphonse collected his cards and began to run. The soldiers fired their guns at them, but Edward defended them by raising up a wall. “Alphonse go get back to the apartment, I’ll draw their fire, and give you a chance to escape with the info.”  
  
“But Ed…”  
  
“No buts go,” he said and with a clap he let loose his power. Walls sprang up giving Alphonse cover to slip away, Edward raced out and drew their attention.  
  
They were no match for Ed’s alchemy. “Stop you criminal you can’t escape the military!”  
  
“If you wanna play with me, bring it on!” he used stage two alchemy and let loose a strong alchemic wave that swept the men up, it didn’t destroy living things it destroyed clothing and weapons. The soldiers were dropped naked and unarmed. The soldiers gasped and quickly tried to cover themselves.  
  
Another clap and the earth beneath them became like quick sand and sucked the men up to their waists. “Better luck next time boys!” he raced off and planned to take the long way around to meet up with his brother.  
  
As he ran he thought he had gotten away, when he heard a loud snap followed by the roar of flames. His body moved on instinct and managed to avoid the flames. “Well now the legendary Psiren is more agile than I heard.”  
  
“Who are you?” Edward gasped, he got up to face the man.  
  
He removed his hat to reveal nice short black hair and he smirk. “I’m Roy Mustang Flame Alchemist!” he snapped his fingers letting loose a barrage of flames. Ed defended raising a wall of earth to deflect the flames.  
  
“Not bad but can you catch me?” he raced off ducking down an alley. Roy raced after him, and was ready to attack, but Psiren was gone.  
  
“Where did he go?” he looked up to make sure the thief had escaped upwards, the alley was a dead end so he couldn’t see how they could just vanish. “I had heard Psiren was a master thief but this is amazing,” he walked up to the wall and felt it looking for any sign of alchemy mishaps. He turned his back to the wall. “Wait a minute was this alley always a dead end?”  
  
His clarity came to late as the wall behind him sprouted stone hands and grabbed Roy. Before he could snap his fingers to free himself Edward sprang from behind the wall, using stage two he destroyed all of Mustang’s clothes including his gloves. “Damn it!”  
  
“Aww did I destroy your precious gloves Mr. Flame alchemist?” he said with a smirk, he took a step back to marvel at his work. He had Roy Mustang, flame alchemist buck naked and bound to his wall, he was well muscled; firm pecs and rock hard abs, he had a nice neatly trimmed bush crowning his crotch, his soft 7 inch pecker hung between his muscled legs. “Hmm not bad, but it needs a little something.”  
  
Before Roy could question it, Ed began playing with his nipples. “Ahh Psiren!” he moaned, his manhood began twitching as the pleasure coursed through him. The thief reached down with his left hand, while pinching his nipple with his right, he grasped the man’s arousal and started pumping him working him to full arousal.  
  
“Not bad nice and big,” he said with a grin as he flicked the head earning a moan.  
  
“Bigger than you shorty, seeing you up close I thought you’d be taller,” he said trying to take control of the situation. Now Ed wasn’t that short both him and all were the same height but they were still young and had a lot more growing to do. He didn’t like being called short or being treated like a child, and Roy could see the boy seethe in anger.  
  
He thought this was a good idea but he was about to learn that was a mistake! Ed started fingering Roy’s tight little ass making him moan. “Ah what are you? Ahh!” One finger became two and then three, and Roy was getting hot and horny from the friction inside.  
  
Ed smirked as he worked to find the man’s sweet spot and when his digit brushed that bundle of nerves he had Roy shaking. He worked the older man’s sweet spot turning him into a moaning mess, it was clear from how tight he was a virgin when it came to anal pleasure. The flame alchemist was drooling as much as his cock.  
  
The blonde aimed his cock back up at his chest and abs, pumping him while fingering his hole. Roy clenched his teeth as he came, shooting his load all over himself, his thick cum painting his chest and abs white. “Ah that’s nice,” Ed purred, removing his fingers and clapped his hands together. From the wall a smooth stone cock came from the wall and filled Roy up.  
  
Roy moaned as he was filled, he was so high from the release he felt no pain and he was relaxed to take the full thing. The man’s cock twitched as he was full, his inner walls kept squeezing the hard rod inside him. “Take this as my parting gift,” he kissed Roy’s cheek and used some of his cum and a few drops of his own blood to make a cock ring to fit it around the base of his hard on.  
  
“Laters!” he ran off leaving Roy, naked, aroused, bound, and stuffed with a cock molded in the shape of his own cock. He blew Roy a kiss before disappearing. Roy groaned, torn for calling for help and getting busted like this, or try and find a way to escape and save some of his dignity.  
  
Sadly hours later he couldn’t get free and it was Hughes who found him. “Damn Roy, I had heard you were kinky but this is a surprise!”  
  
“Damn it Hughes just get me off!”  
  
“I don’t think so that cock ring won’t let me!” he said with a smirk.  
  
“That’s not what I meant!” he shouted, and after a few more laughs at Roy’s expense, he gets set free and given a blanket to cover himself with. “So hot date?” the man asked.  
  
Roy blushed and drank the coffee he was given.  
  
-x-  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Edward made it home and was embraced by his brother. “Oh Ed I was so worried about you!”  
  
“I’m fine Al, just had to deal with a smug alchemist!”  
  
“Aww and I missed it!” the two laughed.  
  
“We can analyze the data later let’s go to bed!” The two strip naked, and Edward fills Alphonse up. They fall asleep connected. “Love you Ed!”  
  
“Love you to Al!”  
  
To be continued


End file.
